Hidden Intentions
by Darkflameangel
Summary: Two of the spirit detective team are forced to go on a mission into the Makai to retrieve the Pendant of Souls. Difficulties will befall them when one of them comes into contact with a demon plant that causes a strange effect.Is there something more to it
1. Missions

A/N- Hello all you who have happened to stumble across my humble little story. My plot muse has been bugging me about writing a fanfic and I have finally given in. Plus I have the time for once! Please bare with me, this is my first fanfic, but I have had ideas for a long time. Feel free to criticize, but don't flame me too badly. I don't see this story as going beyond more than a few chapters. I would say that 5 is probably the max that it is apt to go to, but I'm not sure at this point in time. I still have quite a few random ideas floating through my head. I do apologize in advance if the characters get a bit OOC, it wasn't by intent.  
Darkflameangel

**_Disclaimer-_** Nope, sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. Pretty much the only thing I own is the Chap Stick in my pocket. If I owned Hiei or Youko Kurama, I wouldn't be writing this. They would be tied to my bed. Before the angry lawyers come and get me….I don't own anything!

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts_

_>Telepathic speech _

* * *

**Hidden Intentions**

**Chapter 1- **Missions

The crashing of steel against the rocky ground sounded out closely followed by a loud growl of frustration. As the black robed figure regrouped to attack the larger swamp green youkai reptile again, across the battlefield screams of pain and the sound of flesh being torn could be heard over the raging winds of the storm. The reptile demon had not escaped the battle completely unscathed; it was minus a few appendages and had quite a few cuts running across its scaly body. The short statured fighter glared up from his crouched position from behind ebony bangs. He knew he would be unable to use his most deadly attack, The Dragon of the Darkness Flame, in such cramped conditions. The fox he knew would be all right, but the humans would be hard pressed to escape the dragons wrath. Growling in annoyance, the fighter decided he would much rather rip the demon to shreds anyway. Especially after the demon had almost landed a blow on him.

Nearby the battle raged on between two more opponents. Barely ducking the fiery blast of the dragon-like demon, a carrot topped man in a blue uniform lashed out against the demon with his Spirit Sword. He desperately focused the last of his spirit energy into his sword in hopes that its increased size would aide him in taking down the demon. He knew he was wearing down, but he refused to give up. If he did, that little shrimpy fire demon on his team would never let him live it down. The young man figured that if he couldn't take it down, he was sure going to try to give it a severe ass kicking while he still could.

The swirling winds whipped the crimson hair of the green-eyed fighter around his face. A look of pure determination and calculation crossed his face. There would be no doubt to anyone who could have seen the fight who the winner would be. As the fighter raised his eyes to the sky, he realized the mess that the impending rains would make of the battlefield. He just hoped they would be done fighting by the time the rain poured down upon them. A faint smile crossed his face as he lashed out at the hiding demon with a thorny whip that had been a harmless rose a few moments before. A scream of agony echoed the sound of the whip hitting its mark.

_I told you that murder wouldn't pay._ Thought the green-eyed male.

With arms extended and hands locked together, index finger resembling the barrel of a gun, the mahogany eyed human locked eyes with his youkai target. The intense look on the humans face should have deterred the reptilian demons next action, but unfortunately the warning was never to be heeded. The monster barreled forward towards the young man, opening his fists to reveal long claws glowing green with the poison they contained.

The orange haired male managed to dodge the fiery blasts of the demon yet again, but he knew he would be unable to keep his Spirit Sword functional for much longer. He cried out in pain as the one of the demons strikes caught him across his chest.

"Kuwabara, you look like you could use some help," the redheaded man said to his injured comrade as he placed himself in front of the attacking demon.

"Thanks Kurama. Now how about we finish kicking this guys ass?" replied Kuwabara as he picked himself up off of the now muddy ground.

Both fighters charged the demon catching it unaware. While Kuwabara distracted the demon with thrusts from his spirit sword, Kurama had inserted a seemingly harmless seed in a small cut in the demons thick hide, caused by a blow from the red heads rose whip. Soon, vines from the seed overcame the demon, which in turn allowed Kuwabara to deal the demon a deathblow. While Kurama and Kuwabara were finishing off their demon, their mahogany-eyed teammate seemed to be having a few more difficulties with his opponent.

"So Spirit Detective, I see Reikai informants have finally managed to track us down. That is good, because it is time for me to end your life human!" hissed the reptilian demon as he moved towards the dark haired male.

"Yeah, it wasn't to hard to find you either. You are ugly enough for people to remember, let alone your stupidity in choosing a hideout," replied the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi.

"Yesssssss….I may be ugly Detective, but you shouldn't concern yourself with my appearance. It is you that should be worried. For you will be sorely lacking in appearance when I rip your head from your pathetic body!" maniacally laughed the gray green youkai as he raised his glowing claws.

The demon swiped his claws at the young Detective, fortunately enough missing Yusuke, but by only a few inches. As the claws passed by Yusuke, a few drops of poison landed on his shirt. The poison quickly burned through Yusuke's clothing and seared his flesh as soon as it came in contact, thus causing a yelp of pain from the young man.

_Damnit! What in the hell was that, and what is up with that glowing crap on his claws? Must be poison. Note to self, don't touch the demon._ thought Yusuke as he dodged yet another attack from the demon._ Ha, this is easy. Grandma's training and the Dark Tournament were a whole lot tougher than this._

The demon struck at Yusuke again, only this time he seemed to abandon using his poison claws in favor of a more long-range attack. A whip like stream of energy appeared in the youkai's clawed hands. When the youkai lashed at the detective again, he was successful in wrapping the energy whip around Yusuke, thus ensnaring the detective in his deadly grip.

"Ahhhhh! You better pray I don't get out of here!" yelled Yusuke as he felt another jolt of pain from the whip run through his system wherever the demons whip seemed to touch. The demon just chuckled and increased the energy flowing through the whip.

_Ok Yusuke, think of something quick. This is really beginning to hurt. _Glancing to his left, he saw the black clad fighter plunge his katana through the green demons chest. _Great, ok Hiei has got that one handled, so I don't have to worry about a rear attack. Now if I could just get my arms free._

"Hiei! I could use a little bit of help here if you are done lounging around over there!" yelled Yusuke as he continued his struggle to free himself from the demons grip.

"Hn. Why should I save your ass Detective?" questioned the short statured fighter.

"Just get your ass over here will you! Its not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything." replied Yusuke.

"You are lucky that your woman was foolish enough to take that task." Hiei replied as he slashed through the demons energy whip with one quick stroke.

Yusuke clasped his newly freed hands together as the tip of his right index finger began to glow.

"Spirit Gun!"

* * *

(In the spirit world) 

"Ok pacifier breath, what in the **hell** was that!" demanded Yusuke as the burst through the doors and proceeded to slam his fists down on the desk.

"I take it things did not go as planned Yusuke?" calmly replied the pint sized ruler while looking at the rather peeved detective with half lidded eyes.

"Didn't go well! Didn't go well! Does it look like things went well? You failed to mention a few MINOR details.," screamed Yusuke.

"Koenma sir, I believe what Yusuke is referring to is the fact that you forgot to mention that the head demon possessed a set of poison claws and a sort of energy whip." mentioned Kurama as he calmly walked into the now somewhat destroyed office to the demi God ruler of the Reikai.

Koenma took a few minutes to ponder this new revelation. "Hm, I suppose I shall have to have the research department check into the matter."

A vein in Yusuke's forehead began to throb. "Check into it! I almost got my skin burnt off and you are going to CHECK INTO IT!" yelled Yusuke as he made his way towards Koenma with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Hn. So I see I need to save your ass again Detective. Lets not make a habit of this," remarked the crimson-eyed fire demon from his spot leaning against the wall.

"What are you talking about Hiei? Just let me finish pounding diaper boy here so we can all go home," snapped Yusuke.

"I was referring to the fact that the onna was about to clobber you with her oar." smirked Hiei.

**Thump!**

Yusuke hit the floor with a thud and rolled over to find a slightly annoyed blue haired deity standing over him.

"Yusuke! I don't know what you are complaining about. You beat the demon." scolded Botan as she wagged a finger at the young man on the floor.

"Yes. Yusuke, why don't you return the Ningenkai and clean up. You are a mess." remarked Koenma.

Hiei decided it was time to leave before Yusuke responded to the remark with his usual ear bursting rant.

Without a word of 'goodbye' to his teammates, Koenma, and the oar wielding ferry girl, he walked out of the double doors, managing to escape the notice of everyone in the room. He would get back to the Ningenkai without that fool Koenma producing a portal for him. It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten out of the Reikai on his own before. This thought caused a smirk as Hiei was reminded of his theft of the Artifacts of Darkness.

Besides, he didn't have time to wait for the detective to finish yelling at Koenma to get one. He needed to get back so he could prevent the oaf from growing any closer to his sister. If things kept up like they had while he was in the Makai with Mukuro, the ridiculous concept of 'courting' would occur. The thought of being related to that baka Kuwabara caused a shudder to go through the fire demon. Luckily, after Mukuro found a new heir, he was no longer needed in the Makai and would be able to watch over Yukina and prevent such an action from occurring.

He hadn't decided if it was worth making Yukina cry if he were to get rid of the oaf. They had become quite close and he had to admit, Kuwabara was fairly impressive for a weak ningen. He didn't my any means want the loudmouthed idiot as an in-law, even if he would be the only one who knew it or not.

* * *

(Back in Koenma's office) 

After Yusuke had finally left to go back to the human world, Koenma resumed his stamping following his order to have the blue ogre George pick up all the papers that Yusuke had scattered in his rampage.

An ebony haired ferry girl wearing a dark kimono phased through the wall behind Koenma's desk. "Lord Koenma sir?"

"Yes, Ayame."

"I have news of a new case that the detectives should attend to." stated the dark haired girl.

"Is it urgent? The only way I could get Yusuke to leave my office was to give him a two-week vacation, Kuwabara is injured from this last mission and will be out of commission for a while, and Kurama said that he wished to have some time off to attend to his mother's recent illness. I don't have anyone to go." replied Koenma.

"Unfortunately this mission is of importance sir. The research department has found that there is an ancient relic that is reported to have mystical powers, and it would be very dangerous if it were to fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes, I suppose that would be bad. What is this relic exactly?"

"It is called the Pendant of the Souls. It is rumored to have the power to absorb souls and allow the wearer to control the souls, in turn forming a virtually undefeatable army. The army of souls would not be able to be killed, and the wearer of the pendant would have the ability to possibly steal anyone who would attempt to stop them soul." explained Ayame.

"We must not let the relic get into the wrong hands then."

Nodding her head Ayame said "That is correct sir. We need to retrieve it as soon as possible."

"Oh dear! My father is going to kill me if I don't get it back, but I don't have anyone to send after it." whined Koenma as he absentmindedly began rubbing his bottom while imagining the spanking he would get if that happened.

"But sir, there is someone you could send." stated the dark haired ferry girl.

"Who is that Ayame? I told you Kurama and Kuwabara couldn't go, and Yusuke would pitch a fit if I took away his vacation time along with causing mass destruction in my office along and bodily harm towards myself. No, you don't mean……" Koenma trailed off.

"Yes, Hiei." finished the girl.

"For one thing I don't trust him to perform a mission alone, let alone the fact he would probably sick the Dragon of Darkness Flame on me if I even tried to force him to go. There is no way that plan would work. My dad is going to be so mad….."

"If you told Hiei that this was the final test that he needed to perform for him to become free of supervision, he might relent to your request. He would not have any proof that you have or have not been monitoring him all this time. You could always send Botan to keep an eye on him." countered Ayame.

"I suppose that might work. Hiei might believe that. He might be suspicious since he has helped save the world so many times, but we may need to come up with some sort of compensation anyways. I shall have to consider that. Where is this artifact located anyway?"

"The Makai."

* * *

A/N – Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Forgive me if the fight scene kind of sucked, I did my best to make it work. After awhile I got tired of typing it and I wanted to get the plot moving along, so that could be why it reads as slightly off. I hope the characters weren't to terribly OOC. The next chapter should be the beginning of the mission. Who knows what horrors will face our intrepid character in the Makai, and will Hiei believe Koenma's story? Only I know….Mwahahahaaa! **cough** **choke**. Ok then. Reviews are much appreciated (well positive ones that is! Lol). Remember every review helps the fund the starving lawn gnomes in Oregon! 

DFA


	2. Let the Fun Begin

**_Disclaimer-_** Nope, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own the "interesting" little thoughts I have running through my head about Youko Kurama and Hiei. LOL. I claim any characters that do not appear in the series and movies.

"Normal Speech"

_Thoughts_

_'telepathic speech'_

* * *

**Hidden Intentions**

_Recap from last chapter:_

"Yes, Hiei." finished the girl.

"For one thing I don't trust him to perform a mission alone, let alone the fact he would probably sick the Dragon of Darkness Flame on me if I even tried to force him to go. There is no way that plan would work. My dad is going to be so mad….."

"If you told Hiei that this was the final test that he needed to perform for him to become free of supervision, he might relent to your request. He would not have any proof that you have or have not been monitoring him all this time. You could always send Botan to keep an eye on him." countered Ayame.

"I suppose that might work. Hiei might believe that. He might be suspicious since he has helped save the world so many times, but we may need to come up with some sort of compensation anyways. I shall have to consider that. Where is this artifact located anyway?"

"The Makai."

* * *

**Chapter 2-** Let the Fun Begin 

_Flashback:_

Botan had been sitting at her desk in the spirit world when she got the call to come into Koenma's office. She didn't think anything of it at the time, just figured it was your ever day ordinary soul retrieval, or maybe that it was some message that Koenma wanted given to Yusuke.

She had hoped it wasn't the last one, because Yusuke would be really pissed if Koenma was making him go on another mission. The fact that the poison demon had destroyed his new leather jacket on the last mission did not help manners any. Besides, he was probably still mad about her hitting him over the head with her oar, but she couldn't very well let him strangle her boss to death. That certainly wouldn't go over well with Koenma's father.

She went into the office like she had any other day, her pink kimono swishing as she walked. But what Koenma told her when she got there was not what she had expected.

"Koenma, sir. You wanted to see me." said the amethyst eyed girl as she walked into the room.

"Ah, Yes. Botan, I need you to go on a mission to retrieve a relic that would be very dangerous if it were to fall into the wrong hands." explained the demi god ruler.

"Sir, surely you don't mean for me to go on this mission all on my own. Don't you want me to go tell Yusuke to assemble the team?"

"No and Yes. No, you wont be going alone, and yes I do need you to go the human world and talk to the team. But, I'm afraid that Yusuke wont be a part of this mission. He is on vacation after all." clarified Koenma.

Botan looked at Koenma with a confused expression gracing her face. "Alright sir. But I am afraid I don't quite follow you. If I'm not going on this mission with Yusuke, who am I going with? Is it Kurama?"

"No, Kurama has to attend to his mother and Kuwabara is still injured. Neither of them will be accompanying you. You will go with Hiei." declared Koenma.

"HIEI! You are making me go on a mission with HIEI! Are you crazy, he will kill me!" yelled Botan, as she imagined the many violent deaths that he would dish out if she dared cross him. As things tended to go when the two of them were in the same room, she always managed to cross him quite a few times. "Are you trying to get a dead Grim Reaper here or something?"

"Calm down Botan. We have no other choice but to send Hiei, and we need you to go with him to keep an eye on things. This mission cant wait, lives could be in danger if we do." said Koenma all the while thinking of the danger that his precious bottom would be in if his dad found out.

Koenma explained the specifics of the Pendant of the Souls and its presumed location in a cave in the Makai. Along with some of the specifics of the mission that she was to tell Hiei, he told her to explain to him the 'supposed' supervision that he is under and that this was the last test that he needed to prove to the Reikai of his loyalty.

"If Hiei kills me on this mission, you are gonna be to blame!"

"Yes, Yes. Now, please go inform Hiei of the mission, and I will arrange to have a portal opened for you in the park." ordered Koenma.

_Flashback ends:_

"Great, I have to go on a mission with a cranky fire demon into a dangerous cave in the demon world. This day just keeps getting better and better." mumbled Botan as she made her way to Hiei's tree in the park.

That wasn't the only reason she didn't want to go on the mission. The things her thoughts had been plaguing her with since the Dark Tournament weren't helping matters any. If they were ever found out, she was positive nothing good would come of it.

She was pretty sure Shizuru and Keiko had some idea about what some of her thoughts contained, but as far as she knew they were the only ones who knew anything. And she hoped that they didn't know very much.

As she neared the park, she began scanning the trees for his form. She spotted a black shape in one of the trees, and assuming it was Hiei (its not like many people sleep in trees) flew down to tell him the orders.

"Hiei." Botan tentatively called out.

"Hn. What is it onna? Why must you disturb me?" grumbled the fire youkai.

"Ummmmm…."

"Spit it out onna. I don't wish to spend all day listening to you stutter." He growled.

"YouandIhavetogoonamissiontotheMakaitoretrieveadangerousrelic" she hurriedly spat out.

"You and I WHAT? What makes you think that I would go on a mission with a baka ferry onna? That would be a waste of my time, and your insipid chatter would drive me insane. Why don't you go find the fox and plague him with your 'mission'? I care not, and I have no time to deal with you."

"Hiei, you little jerk. For one thing you are the **only** one available for the mission. Number 2 what makes you think that I WANT to go to the Makai with YOU. Number 3 you have to go if you ever want Koenma to stop spying on you." retorted Botan.

"What was that onna?" questioned Hiei as he glared at the fuming blue haired girl.

"Look, Koenma said that if you completed this mission to satisfaction with me supervising, all supervision of your activities would be completed." enlightened Botan.

"Hn. Lets get this over with. I don't wish to be in your company any longer than is necessary."

_Its not like you are going to be a picnic to work with either._ Thought Botan.

_I heard that onna. I would watch your words if I were you. _

Botan gasped at Hiei's telepathic transmission, complete with the painful death threat images. "The portals over this way Hiei."

* * *

(In the Makai) 

As Botan stepped out of the portal, she somehow managed to catch her foot on a rock, which caused her to end up slamming into Hiei's back.

_Uggh….Ok, this is not good. Hehehee, maybe Hiei didn't notice. _

"Onna. If you can not even walk, I may just leave you here and finish this pointless mission on my own." growled Hiei.

"Well its not like I meant to bump into you. Excuse me if there happened to be a rock in my way. We cant all be perfect like you, O great and powerful one!" sarcastically replied the deity of death.

"Hn. Its about time you recognized my superiority." He commented with a smirk.

"UGGH….Lets just go already."

The set off towards where Koenma said the cave was to be located. Botan was almost glad that Hiei was with her. For one thing he knew almost every inch of the Makai, and she was pretty safe from the not so nice demons that lurked around.

Sure, she was safe from the demons, but she wasn't so sure Hiei wouldn't kill her if things kept up the way they had so far. She had already managed to bump into, almost hit him with her Makai bug flyswatter(the little creepy crawlies were driving her crazy), and she had managed to twist her ankle on a fallen log. The day seemed like it couldn't get worse. Little did she know, the fun was just about to begin.

They had just reached the edge of a large tropical-like forest when Hiei halted. He seemed to be looking around for something that Botan had no clue as to what it was.

"Hiei, what are we stopping for?" questioned the girl.

"…."

Yep, that really answers my question. I swear, the day I get a straight answer out of that demon will be the day Kurama actually fails a test. In other words, Never.

Not pausing to see if Botan followed him, Hiei plunged into the dense forest chopping anything that managed to fall in his path to pieces. They continued on in silence for a good four hours more till they reached a clearing in the woods. Near the clearing sat a small pond, which brought a smile to Botan's face as she thought about the wonderful bath that she would have.

"Hn. We will stop here for the night onna."

"Alright Hiei. After I start dinner, I'm going to go have a bath in that small pond over there."

"What you do matters not to me. Just don't go getting yourself in trouble and make me save your weak human body." replied the fire youkai with a blank look on his face.

"Whatever you say Hiei."

After they had their dinner, Botan decided it was time for that 'oh so delicious' bath. As she glanced back at the seemingly crankier than usual demon, she momentarily wondered what was annoying him. Not that he didn't usually seem annoyed, but his behavior since they had entered the forest wasn't normal for him. His breathing had become slightly more labored, and he beads of sweat could be seen dotting his tanned face. She figured it was probably nothing for her to concern herself with, and it wasn't going to be any use in asking him anyway. Not like he would actually tell her what was wrong.

"Well, I'm going to go take my bath now. Keep an eye out for demons and DON'T PEEK!" mentioned Botan as she glanced over her shoulder on her way to the pond.

"Hn. As if I would find you attractive onna. You are deluding yourself. And as far as the demons are concerned, you do not have to tell me what to do. I have lived in the Makai far longer than you." snorted the raven-haired demon.

"Well no peeking anyway!"

"Just take your bath and leave me to my peace already."

* * *

(At the pond) 

As she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the lukewarm water, Botan sighed.

Ahh….This really is nice. I'm so glad that we found this clearing to stop in. I wouldn't have been able to stand myself much longer. This forest is so muggy that I feel absolutely filthy from all the sweat.

She leaned back and draped her arms over the rocks at the edge of the pool. Of course she trusted Hiei not to peek at her, he wasn't a big pervert like Yusuke. Even Kuwabara was a bit less perverted than Yusuke. She at times wondered how Keiko managed to put up with being married to the detective. Kurama was a perfect gentleman, and Hiei had never seemed to care about humans in general, let alone showing any kind of attraction towards her. She knew she could take her time in the water and not worry about demons. Hiei would take care of that.

It would probably do him some good to blow of some steam by beating the tar out of some demon. He has been acting slightly unusual. I shouldn't concern myself with that though. He probably just has demon PMS or something.

Soon those thoughts that had been plaguing her since the Dark Tournament returned. The were unnerving all on their own, but with Hiei's close proximity. Those thoughts were not wanted. Having a telepathic demon accidentally drop in on your thoughts was not always a good thing.

She knew Shizuru had noticed something during the tournament, and she had meant to talk to her about the thoughts with someone sometime. But, quite frankly, it was kind of an embarrassing subject. Shizuru would understand, and she had wanted to tease the tall woman about the long looks that the girl had been casting in a certain good-looking redheaded fox spirits direction. It was easy for Botan to see the obvious feelings that the girl held for Kurama. She just hoped they wouldn't wait around forever to admit their feelings to each other. She was fairly sure that Kurama felt the same way towards Shizuru and the idea of playing matchmaker made her eyes amethyst eyes sparkle.

It would be so much fun to get those two together. They are the perfect couple. I will set to work on that as soon as we get back.

Just as fast as the happy look crossed her face, a sad one took its place. With dimmed eyes she looked at the water. The thought of Kurama and Shizuru together should have made her happy, but it instead brought into sharp relief what was missing in her life. Keiko and Yusuke were married now, and Kuwabara and Yukina might as well be. But she had no one. Not that she begrudged any of her friend's happiness and love, she just wished that she could find someone to call her own.

I wish I had someone, but it's pretty hard to love the Grim Reaper I suppose. That may be the case, but I still have feelings like any other woman. Even when I was still alive and not a ferry girl of the Reikai it seemed like boys shied away from me. I wish I knew why though. Maybe Hiei is right, I'm not attractive. Ugggh, why am I worrying about Hiei's opinion of me. It's pretty obvious that a life with him would be impossible, not that I would want to be married to that moody little demon. He would drive me up the wall. Besides, he scares me half the time anyways. But, why do I feel some sort of connection to him. Maybe it is just because he seems so alone and unloved in the world and I feel the same way.

As she crossed her arms over her chest in resignation her thoughts kept pouring over her in relentless waves. _Ok, maybe it's not just that we both feel unloved. Who am I kidding? Of course I think Hiei is attractive, you would have to be blind not to see it. I mean, all the times that he had his shirt off during the tournament, I almost had to wipe the drool off my chin. _That thought caused a giggle to escape from the girl._ Those demon girls obviously didn't have any taste. They should have been drooling over Hiei like I was instead of Shishiwakamora. _

A low growl escaped her chest and caught Botan by surprise. _What was that? Why would I be jealous if the demon girls had cheered for Hiei? Its not like I have feelings for him. I just happen to find him very attractive. _

As she continued to deny her feelings towards the crimson eyed male, a slightly different situation was unfolding back in the clearing.

* * *

(In the clearing) 

Hiei was still sitting on the log that he had taken residence on when Botan had headed to her bath. His face looked slightly pale compared to its normal tanned color and beads of sweat were running down into his eyes. He didn't know why he was feeling so crappy, but had already decided it wasn't worth his time to even consider it. It was probably just the heat and humidity of the forest.

As he sat there, his previously emotionless face began to take on a twinge of annoyance as he began to feel an itching sensation coming from the back of his neck. He scratched it, but the damn thing would not quit itching. The creeping itchy feeling just would not go away and it was beginning to piss him off.

When he pulled his hand from his neck after scratching it for the umpteenth time, he brushed a small bump at the junction of his neck and shoulder. When he pulled his hand to up to his face to investigate the wetness that seemed to be on it, he found a small drop of blood. Eye twitching in annoyance, he realized that he must have either been bit by one of those infernal Makai insects or he had been scratched by one of those thorny bushes that they had passed through earlier in the day.

_Hn. I could always blame it on the onna. Say that she had scratched me when she had smacked into me one of the five times today. Of course she would deny it, but it is always fun to annoy her._ A smirk crossed his face as that last thought ran through his mind.

No, I think I shall save that particular type of annoyance for tomorrow. She is bound to do something that would warrant ridicule of some sort. The baka ferry onna always does.

His eyes glazed over as a sharp blade of pain radiated outward from his lower abdomen. The throbbing caused the fire demon to double over and want to cry out. It was obvious that whatever was causing this pain was serious if it had the ability to bring a youkai of Hiei's strength to his knees.

As quickly as the pain came, it went away leaving the fire demon confused. Figuring it was just his imagination or pain from the onna's less than desirable cooking, he decided to close his eyes and go to sleep. He was sure he would feel better in the morning. He might as well sleep anyway, for they would be leaving early in the morning to go retrieve the relic for the Reikai brat.

The toddler better be done lording things over me after this, or I may have to follow through with my threat of chopping off his head with my katana. I could always sick my Dragon of the Darkness Flame on him, it is always hungry. Hn….Probably would give it indigestion though.

Soon after Hiei closed his eyes, Botan had returned to the clearing from her bath. Feeling slightly refreshed, albeit confused, she decided that she might as well head on to bed. Knowing that Hiei would be an early riser anyway, she might as well get as much sleep as she could before he, more than likely, would rudely awaken her.

As she laid her head down she gazed at the dark haired demon whose crimson eyes were closed in sleep, she marveled at how beautiful he really was. _Yep definitely attractive._ With that final thought, she hoped that Hiei would be in a better mood than he was today and that they would reach the cave of the relic so that they could get back to the ningenkai as soon as possible.

Soon after the quite sounds of the two sleeping figures could be heard throughout the clearing. The blue haired girl slept peacefully, knowing all the while that her companion would keep them safe even though he appeared to be fast asleep.

* * *

A/N- Well I hope all you enjoyed the second chapter of Hidden Intentions. Our two characters have begun their journey into the Makai wilderness and Hiei seems to be acting strangely. Kurama and Shizuru seem to have feelings for each other, and Botan is lost in her own bewildering thoughts and feelings. What will become of our characters as they get closer and closer to the Pendant of the Souls? Next time on Hidden Intentions! 

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Seeds of Trouble

**_Disclaimer-_** I own Yu Yu Hakusho…..:angry lawyers begin moving towards DFA: eeep!…I mean I own Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's…:angry lawyers back off: whew! That was a close one. Nope don't own it, If I did I would have Hiei chained to my bed snicker . I claim ownership to any characters not in the series and manga.

"Normal Speech"

Thoughts 

_: Telepathic Speech:

* * *

_

**Hidden Intentions**

_Recap from last chapter:_

As she laid her head down she gazed at the dark haired demon whose crimson eyes were closed in sleep, she marveled at how beautiful he really was. _Yep definitely attractive._ With that final thought, she hoped that Hiei would be in a better mood than he was today and that they would reach the cave of the relic so that they could get back to the ningenkai as soon as possible.

Soon after the quite sounds of the two sleeping figures could be heard throughout the clearing. The blue haired girl slept peacefully, knowing all the while that her companion would keep them safe even though he appeared to be fast asleep.

**

* * *

Chapter 3- Seeds of Trouble **

With a stretch and a yawn, Botan awoke to a beautiful morning. The red tinted Makai sky could be seen through the gaps in the trees. All in all, Botan thought that if she hadn't been in the Makai, it would be a perfect day. One that she would have loved to have off. She figured that if she had had the chance, she would have taken the time to go visit Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina. Those girls were always fun to be around, and of course she wanted to catch up on gossip. Well, that and she kinda wanted to talk to Shizuru about her dream. Mind you, it was a delicious dream, but that didn't mean she understood it. Shizuru was always good for advice. Botan made a note to go talk to her when she got back to the ningenkai.

She glanced around the clearing, expecting to find Hiei glaring at her. She was surprised to find that he was still slumped over with his back to the tree, exactly where she had found him last night when she came back from her bath. That wasn't normal. She glanced at her watch; it was already 9:00. That really wasn't normal. Hiei wasn't one to sleep in, not like a certain lazy Spirit Detective that she knew. That one managed to sleep through a good part of the Dark Tournament. But when you took into account the fact that he had just survived Genkai's final test, it was acceptable she supposed.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she glanced back over at the still slumbering demon. His face seemed slightly flushed and his breathing didn't quite seem even. She knew she could be wrong about the breathing, but it's pretty hard to mistake the red tint that was creeping across the fire demons tanned cheeks. It almost seemed like….

He's blushing? No, that cant be. Hiei doesn't blush. Hiei doesn't do anything other than glare. He has got the totally emotionless mask thing perfected. Ok.. think Botan. There has got to be some explanation. He was acting funny yesterday, but I just figured he had woken up on the wrong side of the tree. Maybe he is sick. Wait…Can fire demons get a cold? Hmmmm…Good Question...Maybe I should wake him up and ask him. Then again that might be hazardous to my health.

She thought for a few more minutes posed with her finger on her chin and her head cocked to one side. Her long blue hair trailing down a slim shoulder. _Maybe I could find a long stick and poke him awake from a distance…Naw, I just do it the old fashioned way. Here it goes…_

Botan stealthily crept up to Hiei's side. She paused a moment with her finger poised over his shoulder, a worried look on her face. His breathing did seem more labored. _Bad dream maybe? _She shook that thought loose and slowly inched her finger closer to his shoulder.

Poke…Poke…

Crimson eyes flew open. With hands waving wildly in front of him to block and unseen attack, Hiei threw his head back and it connected with the tree with a solid thump.

With her hand over her mouth, Botan tried, very unsuccessfully I might add, to stifle the giggles that were trying to escape. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and fell over laughing.

Recovering from his close encounter of the tree kind, Hiei turned his head in Botan's direction to deliver a glare that would have made most opponents run away in fear. He was practically boring a hole in her shoulder with his smoldering gaze.

Finally recovering from her bout of the giggles, she held up her hands to hopefully placate the peeved demon.

"Sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to startle you, but I just checked my watch and it said that it was already 9:00. We should really get going if we want to get to the cave tonight. It's not like you to oversleep Hiei. Is there something wrong?" she rattled off.

"Hn. What would make you think that there was something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that your face is about as red as Yusuke's when Keiko gives him one of her powerhouse slaps? Are you ill? Let me check."

With that last statement she reached forward to lay her hand on his forehead to test his temperature, but before her hand could connect with his forehead he had already shot to his feet.

"Onna, I am not sick. It is probably your distasteful cooking that has caused this color on my face. Come, we don't have any time for your dawdling this morning." he stated as he turned his back and began walking into the forest.

* * *

(At the Minnimono Residence) 

Kurama had been up for hours. Since it was summer he didn't have to worry about going to school, but he was always an early riser. With his mother still asleep, but feeling much better than she had been, he really did not have anything pressing that needed to attended to. He decided it was time for relaxation. Once he had settled in a comfortable position in the armchair in his room, he picked up a book he had recently bought on plant life and began reading. This wasn't your ordinary book on plants; it was a book on Makai plants. Normally the tantei didn't have much call for missions in the demon world, but being the curious kitsune that he was, Kurama figured it wouldn't do any harm to read up on things anyway.

Suddenly the phone rang. He had no clue who would be calling him this early in the morning. Even though it wasn't that early, the only people who called him were Yusuke and Keiko, and he didn't figure they would be up at this time being as it was Yusuke's vacation. And if Yusuke had gotten things his way, they would have been to worn out from the night's activities to waken before noon. He thought with a smirk. With the question of the caller's identity in mind he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Minnimono residence, Suichi speaking."

"Hey Kurama! How are you this morning?" replied a cheerful voice.

"Hello Keiko, what prompts you to call this morning?" said an equally cheerful Kurama.

"Nothing important Kurama. I was just wondering if you happened to know where Shizuru and Botan were this morning. Since it was such a nice day I thought we could stop by Genkai's and pick up Yukina so we could all go shopping together. I tried to get a hold of them, but I didn't reach anyone."

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know where Shizuru would happen to be this morning." replied the foxy redhead with a goofy smile on his lips as he mentioned the tall brunettes name. "But, I happen to know that Botan is currently on a mission with Hiei to retrieve a mystical pendant of some sort."

"A mission with Hiei. Are you sure that's safe? Those two almost kill each other when there are other people around. I can't imagine them being able to get along for more than five minutes when they are alone." chuckled Keiko.

"I'm sure Botan will be perfectly safe. Hiei has become better about controlling the amount of death threats he issues these days. I am also sure he would never harm Botan intentionally, frighten and threaten yes, but harm no. I believe Botan said they would be back in a few days though."

"Alright, thanks Kurama. If you see Shizuru, would you tell her to call me? That way I can tell her about our now postponed shopping trip."

"Of course Keiko. I will give her your message if I happen to see her." replied Kurama.

"Thanks. Ja ne!"

"Goodbye Keiko."

As he hung up the phone, his thoughts immediately began to wander to the tall brown haired Kuwabara sibling. Even though she was a few years older than he was, he couldn't help being attracted to the quiet young woman. If he really thought about it, age shouldn't really be a difference. In reality, he was much older, well that is if you counted his 500 yr+ Youko half. With that thought, his Youko half decided to make his presence known to his human half.

_**Why hello Suichi.**_

Hello Youko, what have you come to pester me about this time? 

_**I am insulted you think that I am up to some sort of nefarious action. I just have merely come to ask you how your day was going?**_

Can the trivialities Youko, I know you far better than that.

**All right Suichi. I just thought I would see if you had any plans to make her yours yet. If you don't hurry things up, I will take matters into my own claws.**

I honestly don't know what you are talking about Youko.

**Don't lie to me Suichi, I know you have deep feelings for Shizuru. I have access to your dreams after all. Quite interesting dreams I might add. I never knew that you had such a dirty mind, I am impressed. Even I would never have thought of some of those things you want to do. It's enough to make me proud.**

A mentally blushing Kurama attempted to reply but was cut off by the ever-horny spirit fox.

**Really Suichi, if you don't put some plan into motion our mate may get claimed by someone else. Like by your friend Hiei perhaps?**

What are you talking about? I know for a fact that Hiei has no feelings of any sort for Shizuru. He may have feelings for someone else, but I doubt that he would tell me if he did or not.

**Whatever you say. But mark my words Suichi; if you don't claim her soon, I will be forced to take action.**

With that last comment, Youko receded to the back of Kurama's mind, leaving the emerald-eyed detective with much to consider. Did Youko know if Hiei had feelings for someone? That was doubtful, but his comments regarding Shizuru were interesting. Obviously Youko had developed feelings for the girl at some point and was now considering her as mate material. Not that that was a bad idea, the thought had crossed his mind at some point. But how to seduce her was the question at hand. If Youko became involved, the task would get done. It might be in a very unorthodox manner, but it would get done nevertheless. He preferred a more tactful approach on the other hand.

That thought was still floating around in the back of his mind as he returned to his book. Just before he resumed his reading, he wondered how things were going in the Makai with Botan and Hiei.

* * *

(In the Makai) 

Three hours later and still tromping through the thick Makai forest following the obviously still annoyed crimson-eyed fire demon, Botan's mind was wandering. She was beginning to become a bit concerned about her companion. It wasn't normal for Hiei to remain annoyed for this long. It was hard to tell if the demon was actually grumpy or just behaving like normal, but this time it seemed like there was something really wrong. She knew she couldn't very well ask him what it was, but his mood almost put a damper on her normally exuberant personality. Well, it would have put a damper on it if the forest hadn't already managed to do that. She was just hoping that they would get to that infernal cave already. This forest was definitely giving her the creeps.

"Hiei. How much longer will it be till we get to the cave?" questioned the sweat soaked deity.

"Hn…I am not sure onna. It should not be much longer. If you had gotten off your ass earlier this morning we would have reached the cave by now." grumbled the demon.

"If I had gotten off MY ass? You should really be looking in a mirror when you say that." retorted Botan.

"Do not argue with me onna. If I did not have to drag you along on this mission, it would have been completed by now. I am not in the mood to listen to your meaningless chatter so shut your mouth or I will be forced to do it for you."

_Geez…Craaannnkkkyyy. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree this morning. _Thought Botan.

:_Onna…Watch yourself or I shall deliver you a slow and painful death:_

_: Damnit Hiei! Keep out of my mind:

* * *

_

As the pair drew closer and closer to the cave, a strange painless feeling crept through Hiei's veins. It went unnoticed by the demon, and there were no outward signs of its effect on his body. Except for at the junction of his neck and shoulder, where there had been but a small bump, there now was an odd shaped mark. It was almost bruise like appearance, but yet there was something different about it. A pinkish green color was spreading from its slightly raised center and was radiating outward. The glowing color throbbed, almost in time with the beat of the host body's heart. The host seemed unaffected by its presence, but the symptoms of its poison were becoming more and more prominent.

The increased sweat on the fire demons body could have been contributed to the Makai heat, but that was not the cause. The unusual flush, the exertion of his muscles. The ache radiating from his lower abdomen, a result of bad cooking. None of these were the cause. The true cause, unknown to the host. The ultimate effect, yet to be seen.

* * *

Lost in thought Botan wandered obliviously forward, completely unaware of Hiei's halt. He quickly turned around to check the surrounding area for danger, which caught Botan completely off guard and caused her to trip over a rock in her effort to get away from the movement at the edge of her vision. 

"Hiei! You scared me half to death." chided Botan.

"Hn…You should be more careful where you walk onna." remarked the demon as he stepped past her into the cave.

"I take it this must be the cave of lost souls. Now we just have to find that pendant and then we can return to the Reikai."

"It is not as easy as all that onna. I have heard the legends of this cave. It is said that if the wrong path is chosen in the absence of light, your soul shall be stolen before it is light. We must be careful in these depths. I do not wish to meet what lurks in these tunnels. Stay close, I wish not to waste time saving you. We have wasted enough time as it is."

"All right Hiei." she timidly replied. She had thought the forest surrounding the cave had been creepy, but this cave had a strange aura of evil. She too did not want to waste any more time searching for the pendant than was necessary. Hiei's warning about taking the wrong path had scared her, and she was feverantly hoping that he knew were to go.

* * *

(In the passage) 

Around the corner of the next bend in the tunnel waited a large gray figure. Most would never know that it was there, for it blended that well with its surroundings. Its enormous head barely enclosed the beast's sharp fangs. Its glowing pupil less eyes brightened at the sound of footsteps in the distance. Its prey was drawing nearer. The hunger for fresh souls had been building for some time now. It lifted its head to taste the air with its tongue. It rolled the smell around in its mouth, and a chilling grin passed over its face. One of its' prey had an unusual soul, so pure, so delicious. The beast could not wait to taste that one and rip the flesh from its bones in wild abandon. The other prey would be a challenge to subdue. But the beast wanted no part of consuming that one. That prey was tainted.

The past misdeeds of the prey was not what halted the beast's hunger. The beast did not fear the dangerous flame that lived in within his prey's body. It did not fear the blood that had been spilled by the prey's hands. No, those things would have made the prey's soul that much more tasty to consume and its body that much more challenging to subdue. There was something greater than those things that the beast feared. Something that if consumed, would destroy the beast. Just as it would destroy the prey. Something dark and wild.

* * *

Botan and Hiei trudged warily along the passage. Both alert to the dangers that may be lurking in the shadowy depths. Crimson eyes scanned ahead, and his Jagan was active. Words were not necessary, nor was looking behind him to check on his companion. The Jagan knew where she was. The Jagan was aware of her every move. Its awareness of her presence was growing every minute at an alarming rate. 

The beast attacked, knocking the blue haired girl to the floor and rendering her unconscious for a short time. The pair had passed by its waiting spot unaware if the creatures ghastly presence. As it prepared to rip into its prey's fleshy throat, it was knocked aside by a black robed figure.

The dim light glinted off the lightening like movement of the figures blade. The sharp edge of the steel cut through the flesh in the beasts arm, drawing a grunt of pain from the creature. The figure's eyes flashed red as it launched another attack at the beast.

Swiping claws ripped through the figures clothing, grazing the chest of the cloth's wearer. The pain and dribble of blood down his chest went unnoticed by the swordsman. The focus of the battle was his only concern. The death of the creature was his goal.

As the beast's saliva drenched jaws clamped down on Hiei's arm, a cry of warning rang out from the amethyst-eyed girl on the ground. With a mental cry of silence to the girl, Hiei wrenched his arm free from the beast's maw. The razor sharp fangs of the creature ripped through the fleshy part of his upper arm right above the bandages and wards that concealed his greatest weapon. A weapon that he would be unable to use here for fear of harming Botan.

As he could not use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique, and his sword arm was damaged. Hiei summoned his Fists of the Mortal Flame. The creature was slow enough for it to not be able to dodge the attack. He charged forward and landed a solid blow to the beast's head. The force of the punch sent the beast flying backward into the rocky walls of the passage.

As the beast hit the wall with a force that would kill most, a crack ran up the wall and onto the ceiling. The gray skinned creature picked itself from the ground and charged towards the crimson eyes of his opponent. It knew it had the advantage.

It knew its opponent was weakened, and the beast could see far better in the dim light. But what the beast didn't know was the will of the fighter. It did not count on its opponents desire to protect the fallen girl behind him. A desire to protect that was increasing more and more as time went by.

As the beast reached his opponent, it swung one of its monstrous arms at Hiei's head. Hiei's demonic speed allowed him to escape the killing blow, but not the aftershock of the creatures fist hitting the cave floor. The shock waves rippled through the stone and up the rocky walls and caused Hiei to become unsteady on his feet. The small crack that had resulted from the beasts previous encounter with the passage wall widened.

The beast whirled around to attack again, once more striking out with its gargantuan-clawed hands. Barely grazing his speedy opponent, the beast growled in annoyance. It wanted the fighter dead so it could feast upon the deliciously pure soul of the ferry girl. Such a meal was a rarity for the beast, and it was not about to let a pesky little fire demon dissuade it from its prize.

With snapping jaws wide open, the creature lunged at the half koorime again. But Hiei was ready for the attack. He knew how the beast would attack. It had moved in the same hunger driven pattern.

Hn…It thinks it can beat me. What a fool. Since it is so hungry I shall give it a task of my steel.

With lightening fast movement Hiei launched himself into the air. His movement would only have appeared as a blur to humans. In less than a second, he had delivered 13 deadly swipes to the creature's body. The creature stumbled backward, blood running from its charred and lacerated body. It was not dead yet, but the bone cracking blow that was delivered next knocked it back into the cave wall and to its death.

The cave walls began to groan and crack as a fine tremor reverberated throughout the passageway. Debris began raining down from the ceiling onto Botan and Hiei. The cave walls were beginning to give.

"Run onna!" yelled Hiei over the cracking of the stone.

Dragging her up by the arm, Hiei sprinted down the passage way with Botan in tow. Seconds later the cave ceiling collapsed in on itself, filling the air with dust.

When the dust settled, Botan looked back behind her at the rock filled spot where she had been lying moments before. Turning back to Hiei, worry crossed her face.

"Hiei, we're trapped."

* * *

A/N- Dundunddun…Cliffy! Sorry bout that, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. I have a pretty good idea what I want to have in the next chapter, and I wanted it all to be together. I'm not a big fan of this chapter so far, but there were some things that I needed to add to the story for the plots sake. I wasn't positive how I wanted to word things, so I apologize for any suckiness that resulted. 

Hmmm….What will happen to Hiei and Botan in the Cave of Lost Souls? Is there a way out? And what was the beast so afraid of? Stay tuned to the next chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho's Hidden Intentions!

Please review. The pygmy rabbits of northern Minnesota need your help. Every review contributes to getting them Rogaine. The chilling winters are taking their toll on the hairless rabbits. Review and save the pygmy rabbits from cold and embarrassment! They need your help.

Also I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers. Ok at this point reviewer. Much thankies to Chimaira009. You made me feel all special with your review. Im glad you have enjoyed my humble little story so far.

DFA


	4. The Pendant of the Souls

**_Disclaimer-_** I own Yu Yu Hakusho…..:angry lawyers begin moving towards DFA: eeep!…I mean I own Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's…:angry lawyers back off: whew! That was a close one. Nope don't own it, If I did I would have Hiei chained to my bed snicker . I claim ownership to any characters not in the series and manga.

"Normal Speech"

_Thoughts_

_: Telepathic Speech:

* * *

_

**Hidden Intentions**

_Recap from last chapter:_

The cave walls began to groan and crack as a fine tremor reverberated throughout the passageway. Debris began raining down from the ceiling onto Botan and Hiei. The cave walls were beginning to give.

"Run onna!" yelled Hiei over the cracking of the stone.

Dragging her up by the arm, Hiei sprinted down the passage way with Botan in tow. Seconds later the cave ceiling collapsed in on itself, filling the air with dust.

When the dust settled, Botan looked back behind her at the rock filled spot where she had been lying moments before. Turning back to Hiei, worry crossed her face.

"Hiei, we're trapped."

* * *

**Chapter 4-** The Pendant of the Souls

"I am well aware of our situation onna. Quit your sniveling and let's go. We still have to find the pendant for that knee-high fool Koenma. We can worry about getting out of the cave after we have retrieved the trinket." emotionlessly stated Hiei.

"You are right Hiei. Lets just find the pendant and get the heck out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Hiei nodded in affirmation and turned to head down the darkened passage way. Botan whipped out her ever-handy dandy flashlight and quickly followed the raven-haired demon, not wanting to be left alone at any point in time while they were still in the cave system. She was pretty sure that wouldn't bode well.

Hiei did not like the situation at all. But of course he wasn't going to tell the onna. There were just too many things that didn't ring true. The forest surrounding the cave for one. He would have to agree with the onna, the place was plain creepy. There had been a strange aura around it. He hadn't sensed anything quite like it before. Not that he was scared; the place had simply unnerved him.

Just as the cave itself had. The cave, just as the prophecies had said, was dangerous. And now they were stuck in the place. He had yet to figure a way out of their rather sticky situation, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was hoping the ferry onna would come up with some sort of bright idea. He was more concerned about the caves other dangers at that point in time. The beast that he had defeated back there was probably the beginning of the trouble that they would face. It wasn't as though the beast was that difficult to defeat, it was totally the opposite. The beast was almost too easy. Yes, the creature had been able to land quite a few blows on him, but the cramped space and a good dose of overconfidence had played a large part in that. Not just that, but he had been distracted. He had been worried over the onna's safety. Why?

Hn… I did not want her to be hurt, that fool Koenma would probably throw me back in the Reikai jail if his precious ferry girl had been injured. That fool is always looking for some reason to blame me. All the same, we need to get out of here. I highly doubt that that creature will be the last of our problems. If that is the worst soul-sucking beast we will encounter, we should count ourselves lucky.

Each was lost in their own thoughts as they continued down the tunnel. Neither had spoken a word to the other since they had left the cave-in site. The main concern was getting the pendant, so why all the rampant thoughts? It may have just been the repressive atmosphere, but there seemed to be a lot to consider.

Botan wondered if they would encounter any more creatures like the last one. Shuddering at the thought, she hoped they wouldn't. She trusted Hiei to keep them safe, but it seemed to her like the last one had been way to close of a call. When she had regained consciousness from hitting her head on the cave floor from the creature's first attack, she had witnessed the beast landing a blow on Hiei. Naturally she had cried out. But when Hiei had telepathically told her to be quiet she knew that he did not need any more distractions. Even though she hadn't made a peep during the battle (and even though it did take a great deal of effort not to), it had seemed like Hiei had been distracted by something. He hadn't been fighting with his normal finesse and grace. That was something Botan had rarely, if ever, had seen.

Why am I thinking about him again? Grrr…..I really don't know. But, I was really worried about him when he was fighting the creature. I knew that Hiei would beat it. It's not like there has ever been very many that could beat him. I can only think of a couple. I know the creature must have landed at least a couple blows on him, but in this dim light I can't see for sure. I know we really don't have time to stop and check, but I really wish I knew if Hiei was hurt or not. Why am I so concerned about this? That demon has done nothing but make my life a living hell most of the times that I have been around him. Why should I care other than for the sake of the mission?

'_Because you care for him'…_

_Oh great, now I'm hearing voices. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. _

'_Silly girl, you know that am right. You have feelings for the fire demon. Do not deny them.' _

_I do not! I don't care for Hiei in the least. I consider him a friend and that is all. What am I doing? I'm hearing voices, and now I'm talking to them! I have got to be going insane._

'_Nothing of the sort. You aren't talking to strange voices, you know me for I am you. At least I am what you do not have the courage to admit to yourself. You care for the demon in front of you. Your dreams do not lie. You have cared for him since the closing of the Dark Tournament, and your feelings have increased tenfold since you saw his valiant efforts to defeat Sensui. Embrace your feelings; they will not lead you astray. Your thoughts and dreams are a part of you girl. You cannot deny them, just as you cannot deny me.'_

_Why are you torturing me? You don't know what you are saying. I don't have feelings of that sort towards Hiei. I can't have feelings towards him. _

'Ah but you do. We both know that you find him undeniably attractive. Isn't that in itself a feeling? I have you on that. We both know that you crave love and affection, and that you are drawn to him like a moth is drawn to a flame. He is a temptation that you greatly wish to indulge in. You wish to taste him and all that he offers just as you would desire to taste the finest chocolate. Remember, the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul will grow sick with the longing of the things it has forbidden to itself. I will leave with much to be considered.' And with that, the voice receded to the back of her mind.

After the little talk with her apparent 'alter ego', she idly wondered it that was how Kurama felt when his Youko half decide to give him some input. The voice had been more right than she wished to admit.

* * *

It was growing inside him. The mark had increased in size and now covered much of his shoulder and neck, but still he did not know it was there. The pink-green glow throbbed in time with his heart. Its effects were beginning to show. The fire was beginning to grow inside of him. Once the fire was kindled, there would be nothing in its path that would stop it from consuming him, from burning him alive with its heat.

It did not care if it's host body died. That did not matter to it. It was neither alive nor dead. It simply existed. Like a parasite it would feed, but it was not a parasite. No, nor did it need sustenance. For it had no need for nourishment. With no form to feed, it simply was. It could grow, but it had no body. It would feed, but would gain nothing for it needed no nothing. It existed, but had no feelings or desires. It was as if it had always been there, but had never been there. It was all encompassing, but encircled nothing. It had no conscience or soul, but it was neither evil nor good. It could be created, but never truly destroyed. It was all that was, and all that was not. It was all that had happened, and all that could be. But at the same time it was nothing. It knew all, saw all, and desired all.

It was building inside of him. Not enough to notice yet, but soon it would show all. Little by little the fire would overtake him. Little by little he would succumb to its will. It did not matter that he possessed a will and strength that surpassed many. That fact was of little importance. The result would be the same. Nothing had ever beaten it, nothing ever would. There were some things that could never be denied.

* * *

The two continued trudging down the damp halls of the cave. No light was in sight. Not that they expected any. Botan's flashlight had given out about an hour ago. Even with his youkai senses, Hiei was having trouble seeing in the dark. So far they had not encountered any more demons, or creatures or whatever the heck that thing was. That was a definite plus.

Botan had decided not to dwell on anything that had to do with their current mission. What the voice in her head had told her had unnerved her far more than she had ever wanted. To many things that it had said had rang true. Far to many.

Hiei on the other hand was wondering about he creature's origins. He had figured that the creature was one of the soul-sucking beasts that the prophecy had warned them of. They had been lucky so far in avoiding any more demonic attacks, but of course as most things went, their luck would soon run out. Nothing was ever this easy. His Jagan told him that they were drawing near the pendant. He for one was glad that they were almost done. He wasn't exactly feeling very well. His neck had stopped itching, but his temperature had seemed to increase. It was almost as if he was burning up. He could also feel something building in him. He wasn't sure he knew what it was. He recalled that he had felt something like this before, but he had absolutely no clue as to what it could have been. Whatever it was he wanted to get out of this place. The fox was sure to have an answer if his condition worsened.

There was absolutely no desire on his part to see whatever else the caves many corridors might hold. There could have been great treasure for all he cared, but he still wasn't going to stay in this place any longer than was necessary. If the onna wanted to stay and play with the demons, she was welcome to it, but not even whole bucket of sweet snow was going to keep him here.

Suddenly his Jagan picked up on a disturbance in the distance. Whatever it was, is sure wasn't human. He began to pick up his pace. They were definitely getting close to the Pendant, so it followed that there was going to be a demonic guard to it. It would be a folly for there not to be.

As they continued walking, it became apparent that the halls were becoming lighter. There was some sort of light source up ahead.

:_Onna… We are drawing near the pendant. I sense a presence up ahead. It is more than likely guarding the Pendant. I need you to be wary.:_

_: All right Hiei…: _She telepathically replied as she materialized her metal bat.

It was like stepping into the blinding sun. Neither Botan nor Hiei could see for a few moments. Hiei was poised with his hand blocking his crimson eyes from the bright light for a few moments until he could see again. That momentary blindness was what the creature was looking for, and it intended to take it to his full advantage.

It attacked. Whereas, the last beast had been gray in appearance. This one was almost completely colorless. It blended well with the stark surroundings of the cavern. Its empty white eyes held no emotion except for hunger. Hunger for souls. Just as the creature before it, this beast was drawn to the pure soul of the amethyst-eyed girl. It cared little about the other soul. It opened its mouth; its razor sharp teeth glittered in the blinding light. Its hunched body flew through the air towards the unsuspecting girl.

It was never to reach her. The white skinned demon was knocked off of its intended course by a blur of black. The demon skidded to a halt a few feet away from the crouched figure. Crimson eyes eyed the creature with disgust. How this pathetic creature managed to be called a demon was a mystery to him.

He lunged forward, his katana raised to attack. The creature managed to catch his blade between the claws of its left hand and stalled the blades decent towards the creature's opaque body. With a savage growl the creature ruthlessly torn into Hiei's body with the claws on its right hand.

The claws dug deep into Hiei's back, raking from his right shoulder to the small of his back. Blood poured from the wound soaking his clothes and splattering the ground around him like a halo. Mercilessly the creature bit into his arm. The sound of tearing flesh could be heard throughout the cave.

With an effortless toss, the creature threw Hiei aside and proceeded to move towards the startled girl. The creature had assumed that the dark figure was down for the count. But as always, the bad guy had underestimated things. And that was one thing that Hiei hated most. The beast would pay for its mistake.

It did not even sense his presence until the blade of his katana had sliced completely through the creature's up-raised arm. The severed limb thudded dully to the floor. A look of astonishment flitted across the beasts face, and was quickly replaced by an expression of pure rage.

It spun and snapped at Hiei, but all it came in contact with was thin air. With a whip of its long tail, the creature attempted to hit him. The spiked end of its tail caught on the material in Hiei's sleeve, tearing the material off as it passed, but leaving the fire demon relatively unharmed, although slightly less clothed than he had been moments before.

Hiei had had enough of the creature. He levied the final blow. The creature did not even realize that he had moved. That lack of inattention would be the death of it. Its massive head rolled across the floor to land at the base of the stone pedestal at the center of the room.

Upon the pedestal, suspended on what seemed to be thin air sat the Pendant of the Souls. Their prize. Its luminescent glow filled the room. A mirage of dancing colors could be seen playing across its pearly surface. Botan walked forward to grab it. It was one of the most beautiful objects she had ever seen. It was something she was sure that even the great thief Youko Kurama would find worthy of possession.

Oddly enough, there did not seem to be anything hindering her from retrieving it from atop its pedestal. She placed the pendant in the special pack that Koenma had sent with them to contain it so that it would not accidentally suck up any souls on their way back to the Reikai vault. It was as if they had passed their final test in this cave of horrors. Unfortunately that wish would not be satisfied. She glanced back at her companion to find him kneeling on the floor with his back to her.

As she walked closer to him, she could see a fine trembling coursing through his form. Blood was running down his arms in steady streams. His hand were clenched at his sides, almost as if he was afraid he was going to reach out to someone, and was afraid of the result of such an action.

Sweat was tricking down his face, and when he turned to face her, she could see a strange haze in his eyes. One that she had never seen before. His chest heaved in labored pants, his breath whistling through clenched teeth with every exhalation. He dropped the rest of the way to a floor with a cry of pain.

She assumed it was his wounds that were causing the reaction. She knew she had to do something to stop the blood flow. He may be a demon and therefore more resilient than a human, but he still could die from blood loss. She ripped his bloodstained cloak the rest of the way from this body. She knew he would be more than likely pissed about her destruction of his clothes, but she figured that was a bridge that was better left uncrossed for now. It wasn't as if there was much left of it anyway. She began tearing strips from it so she could begin bandaging his wounds.

That's when she saw it. On his back a strange pinkish-green mark could be seen. It ran from the junction of his left shoulder and neck to half way down his back and arm. Its sickly color throbbed in time with his heart. She knew this wasn't good, but focused her energies on bandaging the bleeding wounds first. She would consider the implications of this later.

With Hiei still on his knees in front of her, she continued her work. She had just finished wrapping his the wound on his broad chest, when another wave of what she thought was pain passed over his body. What she thought was pain continued to shake his form as she finished bandaging his torn body.

* * *

A/N- Hello again all you readers. Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, I was in a hurry to get it typed up and at this point it was getting late. It's about 1:30 in the morning and I am finally coming off of my caffeine high. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made.

This chapter should bring us pretty close to the end of the story. I should have everything finished up by chapter 6 at the latest. That is unless my plot muse decides to run off with story. I never know what she is going to do. I may post a more unedited version on adultfanfiction or mediaminer later, but I'm not sure at this point. The high rating at this point is just to cover Hiei's use of language. Although Botan has whipped out a few nasty words now and then.

I would like to give a quick shout-out to a couple of my favorite writers TakiiLori and Aine of Knockaine. You two rock! I highly recommend their stories. TakiiLori is the brilliant author of the Shadow Prophecy (Yu Yu Hakusho) and Aine is the wonderful creator of Forever Mine (Trigun). Seriously you should check these stories out. If I listed all of my most favoritist writers, we would be here all day and then some. Much thankies to all you that have inspired me, I couldn't do it without you.

Please review. Reviews keep my muse happy and well fed!

DFA


	5. Intentions Revealed, Effects Known

**_Disclaimer-_** I own Yu Yu Hakusho…..:angry lawyers begin moving towards DFA: eeep!…I mean I own Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's…:angry lawyers back off: whew! That was a close one. Nope don't own it, If I did I would have Hiei chained to my bed snicker . I claim ownership to any characters not in the series and manga.

"Normal Speech"

**_Warning- slight citrusy goodness in this chapter.

* * *

_**

**Hidden Intentions**

_Recap from last chapter:_

Sweat was tricking down his face, and when he turned to face her, she could see a strange haze in his eyes. One that she had never seen before. His chest heaved in labored pants, his breath whistling through clenched teeth with every exhalation. He dropped the rest of the way to a floor with a cry of pain.

She assumed it was his wounds that were causing the reaction. She knew she had to do something to stop the blood flow. He may be a demon and therefore more resilient than a human, but he still could die from blood loss. She ripped his bloodstained cloak the rest of the way from this body. She knew he would be more than likely pissed about her destruction of his clothes, but she figured that was a bridge that was better left uncrossed for now. It wasn't as if there was much left of it anyway. She began tearing strips from it so she could begin bandaging his wounds.

That's when she saw it. On his back a strange pinkish-green mark could be seen. It ran from the junction of his left shoulder and neck to half way down his back and arm. Its sickly color throbbed in time with his heart. She knew this wasn't good, but focused her energies on bandaging the bleeding wounds first. She would consider the implications of this later.

With Hiei still on his knees in front of her, she continued her work. She had just finished wrapping his the wound on his broad chest, when another wave of what she thought was pain passed over his body. What she thought was pain continued to shake his form as she finished bandaging his torn body.

* * *

**Chapter 5-** Intentions Revealed, Effects Known

"Hiei, can you hear me?" she asked as she gazed at his crumpled form on the floor.

"O..oonna…What is hap..happ..ening to me?" came the low stuttering reply from the shaken figure on the cavern floor.

"I don't know. You are injured from fighting the beast, and you have lost some blood. But none of the wounds I bandaged should be causing a reaction like this."

He ached. He was finding it hard to breathe, and it was all that he could do to not reach out. He could feel the blood coursing through his body with every beat of his heart. It was like he was hyper sensitive to everything around him. Even though Botan was sitting a few feet away from him, he could swear that he felt her breath rushing over his body in warm waves. Hiei was sure that he could hear the beating of her heart.

Botan was getting very concerned. She could find nothing wrong with him. She mentally checked and checked again the wounds that she had bandaged. None of this made sense. How could he be reacting like this to a few simple cuts? She had tried to use some of her limited healing powers to alleviate his symptoms, but it was to no use. She couldn't very well leave him here to go get help. They were trapped in the cave, and she refused to leave him alone in the first place.

Then it hit her. The mark, on his shoulder. That had to be it. But what was it? Was it something that the monster had done, some poison that had been in the monsters clawed hands or saliva?

_Think Botan! Think!….But I don't know anything about the monsters! I don't even know what they were. I can't ask Hiei, he is barely coherent as it is. What am I going to do? …. I wish Kurama were here, he knows almost every type of poison that exists in the Makai, and what he doesn't know Youko seems to. With his 500+ years of experience he is bound to pick up something._

_That's it! I have my communicator with me…I'll just call Kurama! …Hold on Hiei! I just hope this thing will work in here._

With fingers crossed she flipped open the communicator compact and punched in the code to reach Kurama. _Please let him be in. Please let him be in._ She kept repeating the phrase like a mantra while rocking herself back and forth.

"Hello Botan!" came the greeting as the red-haired young man appeared on screen.

She snapped back around from looking back at Hiei's still trembling form to face the communicator screen. Her face held an expression of pure concern, with an underlying look of fear.

"Botan, what's wrong? You look shaken," questioned Kurama, with a look of unease in his eyes.

"I..I …I don't know…Something is really wrong with Hiei. I bandaged his wounds, but he's just lying there on the floor shaking. Then …Then I found this strange mark on his shoulder and back. I don't know what it is Kurama. I don't know what to do!" stammered the obviously panicked girl.

"Calm down Botan. It will be alright," he said while trying to calm the tears that were threatening to spill from the Botan's amethyst eyes. He wasn't sure if things would be, but he couldn't very well let her know that. He didn't know what was going on at the moment, but it had to be very serious to affect Hiei and to scare Botan like this.

"Botan. Could you let me look at the mark? I might be able to figure out what is wrong if I can see it."

"Alright. Just a second." she replied as she scooted over to Hiei's form.

"Hiei. I need to roll you over onto your back for a second, so Kurama can look at something. I'm sorry if it hurts you." Botan told the trembling figure.

"Go ahead onna. It doesn't hurt to move." came the low reply as he slowly rolled onto his stomach. The press of her hands on his shoulder caused a low moan to escape from his mouth.

"Ok Kurama, back now. Here it is," she said as she turned the communicator mirror to face the glowing wound.

"Thank you Botan, I've gotten a good look at it now."

Turning the mirror back to face her, she questioned the fox as to what it might be.

"You did say that Hiei was injured by a creature of some sort, didn't you?" questioned the emerald eyed detective.

"Yeah. Is that what is causing the reaction?"

"No. I don't believe so. There appears to be a small bump at the junction of his neck and shoulder from which the glowing pulses seem to be originating. I've never seen anything quite like it before, but don't worry. I may have an idea as to what is going on," he quickly added before panic could enter the girl's eyes again. "Let me go look in a book really quick, to see if I am correct. I will let you talk to Shizuru while I go look. The whole team is over here for the afternoon. I'll be right back, ok Botan?" he questioned with concern filling his voice.

"I'm alright Kurama. Please go check."

With that he handed the communicator over to Shizuru, and quickly headed up the stairs to his room.

* * *

(In Kurama's room)

He had seen a picture of a wound like that before, he knew it. But when had he seen it, and where? His emerald orbs scanned the book covers on the table by his chair. Finally, he came to the book he had just been reading the other day. That was it. It had to be in that book. It was the only book he had that related to the Makai.

Quickly he flipped through the books pages, only glancing at the pictures. His finger stopped on the picture of a strange vine like plant. Its thorny pink edged leaves hung down like a curtain around the stem of the plant. Something told him to read the passage below the picture. Never one to go against his instincts, he lowered his eyes to the words on the page.

_**The Oniechiyo Fetura**.** This plant is well known for its characteristic pink and green color and thorny leaves. Found only in one area of the Makai, it is consider to be very rare and dangerous. If pricked by its leaves, the any organism that comes into contact with the plants thorny leaves will begin to exhibit symptoms that include labored breathing, high temperatures, a flush on the skin, and sweating. A small bump will form at the site of contact, and a pinkish-green bruise will begin to spread outward as the plants toxins begin to take effect.**_

What he read next chilled him to the core. He dropped the book and rushed out of the room at a speed that even Hiei would have been proud of.

* * *

(Back down in the living room)

Shizuru was still trying to calm the shaken Botan. Visible to Botan in the back of the room stood the rest of the tantei. Worried expressions could be seen on the faces of one and all. The force at which Kurama came bursting back into the room with caused a collective gasp of surprise. Whatever it was that made Kurama come back with that grimace on his face had to be bad was the general consensus of the room.

Shizuru wordlessly handed the communicator back to the grave faced Kurama. She knew whatever Kurama had found out in one of his books must have been serious, and now was probably not the time for questions.

Kurama moved silently away from the others before he turned back to the communicator.

"Did you find anything out?" anxiously questioned the blue-haired girl.

"I did….."

"Well what is wrong with Hiei? Is the mark something the cave creature did, is it what is causing the reaction?" she interjected before Kurama could really even finish his statement.

"Botan, can you tell me if Hiei has been acting strange lately?"

"Well now that I think of it, yeah he has. He was late waking up this morning, and he had this strange flush to his face. It was almost as if he was blushing. It also seemed like he was breathing heavy. Does that help any?" she asked.

What she had just said confirmed his suspicions. He had really hoped she wouldn't have described any of those symptoms to him. There was nothing he could do now but tell her.

"I know what is wrong…" came the slow quiet reply.

"Kurama…What is it? Is Hiei going to die? Please don't tell me he is going to die. Please don't." she choked out.

"No, its nothing like that. Let me explain. What Hiei is experiencing is the effect of a rare Makai plant called the Oniechiyo Fetura. It can only be found in the area surrounding the Cave of the Lost Souls, right where you happen to be located," he explained.

"Alright. Is there anything that we can do?"

"Yes, there is, but I don't know how to tell you this…."

"What's wrong Kurama? Is this plant dangerous? Just tell me what to do and I will do it."

With a gulp and a deep breath he began. "Botan. This plant is known to cause the effects that you told me. But, it also acts as an aphrodisiac on the body. The plants toxin will cause the host body to be overcome with a burning desire, and if nothing is done, the toxin will cause the host to literally cook alive from the heat." He paused; he really did not want to say the next part. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't make him say it more than once.

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

My body is burning up. Its getting harder and harder to draw breath. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can hear the onna's lilting voice from a distance. She must be talking to Kurama on her communicator. He is sure to know what is wrong with me.

Ahh…There it is again. That tightening in my lower abdomen. I licked my lips. I don't now why, but I feel as if there is a tension building inside me, and it is begging for release. I don't know how to stop it. I desire something, but what? What is happening to me?

I want…I want… My eyes flicked over to where she was standing with her back turned to me, and in that moment I understood.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Botan. Do you understand what I am telling you?" questioned Kurama.

"I'm not sure, but I think so."

"You have to go to him. You are the only one that can help him now."

Complete comprehension dawned on the kind hearted ferry girls face.

"I understand." she quietly replied.

"I'm sorry Botan. I know how you feel about him, that you two don't exactly get along very well at times. I would never have wished this on you."

"It's ok Kurama. I can do this. Would you let me speak to Shizuru for a few moments?" came the somber request.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry, I wont tell the others and I will work on getting us a portal to where you are at so we can get you out of there as soon as possible." And with that he handed the device over to the waiting young woman.

"Botan, what is it? Is everything ok? The way Kurama came bolting down the stairs made everyone think that something really bad was going on."

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine Shizuru, Hiei is going to be fine now."

Botan quickly repeated what Kurama had told her a few minutes ago, causing a small gasp to escape the older girl. _Well that was an unexpected revelation girl._

"I don't know what to tell you hun. This is going to be tough on you. Are you sure you can do this?"

"I have to. I'm the only one who can save him."

"I know, but…will **you** be ok? I know you care about him, but he doesn't feel the same does he?"

"I don't think so. I have to put my feelings aside for now. After, having a long talk with myself earlier today, I realized how deep they ran. There is nothing I can do. I can't wait for him to return my feelings; I have to reverse the effects. This is not a time for modesty."

"I understand Botan. Just be careful, ok. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you have to. Don't worry, everything will work out. You'll see." Shizuru hopefully told the girl, even though doubt was niggling at the back of her head.

"I have to go now Shizuru."

"Be careful kid. Good luck."

The communicator screen went dark. As Shizuru walked back to the group, she hoped that Botan wouldn't be too hurt by what would happen next. But, it would be tough, especially since her feelings were involved. She couldn't tell the others what was going on. Not right now. It would be up to Botan if she wished for anything to be known.

* * *

(In the cave)

"Onna…What did the fox say?" Hiei said with a raspy voice.

With a quick gulp, she turned around to face him. "He said that you have been infected by the toxins of a Makai plant. It acts, as a sort of aphrodisiac, and the only way to reverse its effects are to carry through with the feelings that the plant is producing. If we don't, you will die."

"I see…. I had expected as much."

He lifted his head to look at her. She knew what Kurama had said was true; lust was burning in his crimson eyes. Even in now more dim light since the pendant had been removed from the pedestal, the light shined off of his hair. It gave the raven locks at blue sheen, and made the white starburst in the center stand out in stark relief.

His beauty made her turn away. She didn't deserve him, not even for just this one night. After this, she was going to ask Koenma if she could go on vacation. It would hurt not to be able to see him, even if from a distance, but her feelings would not allow her to remain near him. Especially since she knew that he didn't feel the same way. Every glance would be a reminder of what was to happen next. She didn't know if she would be able to stand the heartache.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, and she dropped her head to stare at his hand. His long slim fingers gripped her shoulder. He had grown taller since he had first joined the detective team, and he now was just an inch or two shorter than her. She could hear the desire in his voice as he spoke next.

"I do not wish to hurt you onna."

"I know Hiei, but there is nothing we can do to stop this."

"You must leave, find a way out. I will not force myself on you." he replied with a tinge of shame laced into his desire laden statement.

"No…I wont leave you here to die. Not when I can save you."

"Don't be stupid onna. I will not hurt you. I refuse. I will find another way. I do not need your help. Leave." he managed to spit out between clenched teeth as tremors wracked his sweat soaked body.

"Now who is being the stupid one Hiei? We have no choice, and as much as we wish it, there is no other way. I'm not particularly excited about all of this, but this has to happen." Botan said as she whipped around to face him, her finger poking his bare chest as if to punctuate every word.

Her eyes drifted to his lips. Big mistake. His pink tongue moved over them in a sensuous motion that would be her undoing. She slid her hand up his neck and into his thick black hair. Time seemed to stand still for them both. She moved her gaze up from his mouth to connect with his crimson eyes. Their intensity seemed to burn right through her, sending a shiver up her spine. She wordlessly unbuttoned her long sleeved shirt as he continued to lock his eyes with hers. The fabric dropped to the ground, leaving the cool breeze to caress her bare skin that her light blue tank top did not cover. At the sight of her skin, whatever control he had left shattered into a million pieces.

He reached his bandaged hand up to pull her neck down as a low sensuous growl was ripped from his throat and his mouth met hers in a crash of unexpected pleasure. The force dropped her to her knees, pulling him down with her. She clutched at his neck in an attempt to keep herself upright, from drowning in the waves of pleasure, as his soft lips moved over hers. He moved his mouth down to the base of her throat, and she tipped her head back to accommodate him. Small whimpers slipped from her throat.

His whispered plea for forgiveness was her snap back to reality from her pleasure-laden state. She broke away from his fevered gaze to stand a few feet away. She gazed into the darkness with her back to him.

_Turn down the lights._

_Turn down the bed._

She didn't want this to happen. No. She knew she was lying to herself, but even if this was what she had always wanted. She didn't want it to happen this way. She wanted to feel love in accompaniment with the passion that Hiei was stirring in her now.

_Turn down these voices inside my head._

He soundlessly walked up behind her, and with gentleness she never knew he possessed, he turned her to face him and slowly removed the band in her hair. Her powder blue hair spilled over her shoulders. She knew it was time, and tipped her head as she leaned into him.

_Lay down with me._

_Tell me no lies._

_Just hold me close._

Her lips met his and her body pressed up against him. It was as if every curve of their bodies were made to match each other. His tongue plunged into her mouth, and it seemed as if he was trying to completely consume her. His calloused hands ran up her shoulders to tangle in her hair. With great effort he removed his mouth from hers to nibble on the shell of her ear. His tongue darting out to taste her smooth skin every now and then.

"Botan…I…"

"Shh…No talking, please. It will only make it harder." It was the first time he had ever used her name, and it was only to express the regret that the situation was causing. The irony of the situation was overwhelming. It was like one of those soap operas on TV. 'Welcome to the Days of Our Lives'.

_Don't patronize. Don't patronize me._

He relaxed his body as he gently lowered her to the floor with his head holding her head. Their clothes were long gone now. He gently caressed her face with his right hand as his left slid down her side with a ghost of a touch. The combination of the roughened bandages of his right on her face, and the smooth skin of his left was overwhelming the poor ferry girl. Even if she could have backed out, there was no way she wanted to stop this now. A shiver ran up her spine as he slowly raised his head up from where he had been sucking on her pulse to gaze into her eyes. She could feel something building in her lower body like a knot of tension that was waiting to explode.

She longed to run her hands across his muscular chest and bury her head at the curve of his neck so she could breathe in the woodsy scent that was completely Hiei. A scent that reminded her of the forest that he spent so much of his time in, and the underlying smell was something that was unique to him. She could drown in his smell, his taste, and his gaze. This was not how she had imagined it, but the reality of what she was feeling now was better than any dream she had ever had.

_I can't make you love me if you don't._

_You can't make your heart feel something it wont._

_Here in the dark, _

_In these final hours…_

Her next thought was silenced by a demanding kiss. The sheer intensity of it made her hips buck up in a wave of pleasure. The movement of his hands on her body had become more insistent, and she finally relented to her desire to touch him.

As she drove her tongue into his mouth, the heat of it seemed almost scorching. It was a welcoming warmth though. Her hands slid across his chest, lightly tracing his scars with her fingertips. She pulled her mouth away from his in a gasp for air, and lowered her eyes to follow the path that her hands were now taking.

_I will lay down my heart._

_And I'll feel the power._

_But you wont…No you wont._

'_Cause I can make you love me…_

_If you don't._

She dropped her head so she could trace her tongue over the scars. They stood out in white lines in contrast to his tanned complexion. With a seductive glance upward, she stared into his crimson eyes, licking the length of a long scar as she did so. At the sharp intake of his breath she knew she wanted to remember this as long as she could. She wanted to commit every nuance of his body and this night to her memory.

_I'll close my eyes, and then I wont see._

_The love you don't feel, when you're holding me._

She licked her lips and returned her gaze to his lust darkened eyes. The light from the cave ghosted over his high cheekbones, and she found herself no longer able to resist. With a deep breath she threaded her hand into his hair, and plunged with him into the unbridled passions that would consume them that night. Her fall could be heard echoing on the walls of the cave, and his own tumbling pleasure filled descent was soon to follow.

_Morning will come, and I'll do what's right._

_Just give me till then to give up this fight…_

_And I will give up this fight._

_I can't make you love me if you don't._

_I can't make your heart feel something it wont._

_Here in the dark, in these final hours._

_I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power._

_But you wont…No you wont._

'_Cause I can't make you love me…_

_If you don't…

* * *

_

Hiei sleepily nuzzled her neck, his breath fanning her cheek in warm puffs. His arms were wrapped around her in a protective embrace, and it felt so right to be in his arms. The night had been everything she had dreamed of, except that she knew it couldn't last. The team would be here soon, and it wouldn't do for them to be caught in a position like this. She was sure Hiei would not want what happened to be known by everyone. He probably would want this to be completely forgotten. Save for them, only Kurama and Shizuru knew at this point, and that would be would be far more than Hiei would wish. She knew she would always have the memories of the night, and she supposed that would have be enough for her.

Carefully removing his arms from around her stomach, she almost cried out when she felt the loss of his warmth. Slowly getting up so she would not wake him, she walked over to where her clothes had been dropped and put them on. With a sorrow filled eyes, she looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping fire demon and made her way over to the pedestal where the Pendant of the Souls had sat a few hours before. He was so beautiful that it literally took her breath away. His color had returned to normal and the mark that had marred his shoulder was now gone. It was almost as if everything had never happened.

It seemed odd that such a small object could cause so much trouble. That this simple mission would be the cause of a force that would be great enough to bring even the great Hiei Jaganshi to its will. As she heard him wake up, she maintained her gaze on the spot where the pendant had rested. She wanted to look at him like this just one more time, and fought to keep her eyes averted. The rustling of cloth, followed by the sound of footsteps signaled to her that he was dressed and ready to go.

With neither saying a word, they headed back down the corridor to where they had encountered the first demon. The silence between the two was defining. As luck would have it, their teammates had already arrived and had just finished clearing the passage of debris.

The mood was somber as they stepped into the portal for the Reikai once they had reached the outside of the cave. As of yet, no words had been spoken. No one wanted to be the first to say anything; the looks on Botan and Hiei's faces were enough to tell the group that this mission was something that was not to be discussed. Only three people in the group knew the truth of the matter, and were not about to tell the other two.

* * *

(Kurama's House two weeks later)

"Hiei…I know what happened in the Makai with you and Botan." calmly stated the green-eyed detective. Since he had admitted his feelings to Shizuru a few days ago, he had felt that he should do something to help his obviously distressed friend.

"Hn..I know not of what you are talking about."

"Fine Hiei. You can deny what happened in that cave, but you can't deny what you are feeling. I don't know if you have realized it yet, but you care for Botan. I can see it in your eyes, and Youko has known it for longer than probably both of us combined. But, if you keep this up, whatever chance you two might have had is going to be lost."

"I do not deserve her."

Slamming his fist on the desk, the normally calm and collected young mans emerald eyes burned in outrage. "Bullshit! Don't pull that forbidden child crap on me Hiei. I don't give a shit. The only reason you wouldn't be worthy of Botan and your sister's love is because of your own self-pity. You are to wrapped up in your own self-wallowing that you can't see what is right in front of you."

"Fox…"

"Shut up!… You will listen to me. I know you care for her. Don't delude yourself into thinking that she doesn't have any feelings for you. Shizuru and I have talked about this, and she told me that Botan has spent every night since then crying over you." Cutting off Hiei's next remark he continued. "Crying because she loves you with all her heart, and wished that you could return those feelings."

He had never heard the kitsune talk to him with such emotion in his voice, and with such anger in his actions. Hiei was quiet for a few minutes before he carefully selected his next words. "I never knew."

"Well now you do. Now go to her Hiei. Don't make the biggest mistake of your life by letting her slip away." urged Kurama.

In a blur of black, Hiei disappeared. Kurama hoped for his friend's sake that he wouldn't blow it.

* * *

(Botan's Apartment)

Silently staring out the window sat the blue haired girl in question. Her amethyst eyes were dimmed by a sadness that looked so out of place on her normally cheery face. So deeply lost in her thoughts was she that she never heard the approach of the figure behind her until he cleared his throat. She knew without looking who it was. There was no way that she would ever forget that scent, woodsy but with a tang to it that was completely unique.

"Hello Hiei."

"….." His words caught in his throat. He had no clue what to say to her to make up for all that had happened. Nothing that he could say could make up for the pain that she had felt because of him. He was always causing others pain distress. Just one more reason as far as he was concerned to stay away from her. She would be better for it, but he had to tell her that he was sorry and to forget him. Even if it would do no good, it had to be said.

"Botan…I am sorry for your pain."

"Hiei, don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have helped what happened." calmly replied the girl.

"I want you to be with me. I have realized much since that night. I have realized that there was more to my heart than what I was showing to myself. I realized the hidden intentions that my heart held for me. The path that it intended for me to take. I know I am the Forbidden Child and that I am not worthy of love, but I beg you to forgive me. I am sorry." He said with a sorrow filled voice and turned to walk out the door.

"Hiei no baka."

Whipping back around to face her, astonishment crossed his face. She had just called him an idiot. No one had ever done that before.

"Did you think that all that mattered to me? As are as I'm concerned, your sins are all in the past and do not hold weight now. No matter what you do, I wont love you any less. You are not forbidden in my eyes. Don't be an idiot and screw up this with your attitude. Don't make me tell your sister what an idiot her brother is because he can't figure out that a girl likes him?" she said as she waved her finger at him with a smirk on her face.

No more words were wasted as he flitted over to her in a blur of demonic speed. His lips closed over her mouth muffling the gasp of surprise she tried to utter. Her gasp of surprised quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his slight figure.

He was going to teach her a lesson. No one called him an idiot and got away with it. She would be begging him for mercy later. Mercy that he would be more than glad to give her, he thought as he smirked against her neck.

* * *

A/N- Well folks, that's it. Tear…you all have been so wonderful, and it was fun writing this story. The song lyrics that I used were Bonnie Raitt's "I cant make you love me", one of my all time favorite songs. The first time I heard it I knew that it would be perfect for a fic, and ever since then the idea has been pounding away at my head. Sorry, if my romantic little cave scene wasn't up to par. I was trying really hard to behave myself and not write something that was NC-17. My hentai plot muse was pretty much beating me over the head trying to get me to type something naughty. If anyone would like to read the un-cut version of this chapter, let me know. I will try to post it on either mediaminer or adultfanfiction if I get enough requests for it.

Yeah, I know the ending was a little bit on the sappy side, but I couldn't resist a little bit of fluff.

Thanks to all those that inspired me to finally get up off of my hiney and write. Couldn't have done it without you. I hope you all enjoyed Hidden Intentions.

Ja ne

Darkflameangel


End file.
